


Instead

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shu is a little confused as to why Ryon had said he's not cute anymore.
Relationships: Miura Ryousuke/Watanabe Shu
Kudos: 1





	Instead

"What did you mean back then when you said I wasn't cute anymore?" 

Ryousuke looked up at the question, raising an eyebrow over slurping his ramen in the next best Izakaya they had hit after the appearance for the Heisei Generations Final event. 

He had been lost in thought and it only slowly hit him what Shu was talking about, holding his glass of beer while looking at him, slightly slumped on his chair, looking tired and overall not happy. He lowered his head with a sigh and before he could begin to pout and place his head on his arm due to slightly being drunk and eventually nap, Ryousuke figured it would be best to answer. 

"What do you mean?" He said, trying to figure out why Shu had exactly mentioned this right now. 

"Like... you knooooow," Shu mumbled the words and Ryousuke made a note in his mind not to let Shu order any more beer, "when you said on stage I lost my cuteness." 

"Oh, that" Ryousuke chuckled, smiling his bright smile that Shu loved so much. He turned the onions in his ramen around before slurping down some more noodles, the hot broth comforting in the cold weather. It had become autumn, and a hot ramen was the perfect thing to have now. 

"I meant it as I said," Ryousuke said, and Shu looked at him even more puzzled. 

"But I still love you" 

"Even though I'm not cute?" Shu pouted and for a second Ryousuke was afraid he would turn seriously irritated and angry. 

Ryousuke put down the chopsticks and leaned forward. 

"Instead of your cuteness, you are now a very fine, attractive young man" he whispered so that only Shu could hear him in the crowded restaurant with workers chatting loudly over their after work beer. 

Shu looked up and Ryousuke smiled. Shu was an adorable drunk, if it was only slightly. Usually, Ryousuke would be the cute and clingy one, not missing out on any chance to be close to Shu and touch him casually, on his arm or shoulder, laying an arm around him and snuggle closer. But when Shu was drunk, it was like their roles were reversed and Ryousuke had to become the responsible one. 

He recalled once being too loud in the neighborhood and being scolded by a still sober Shu for bothering the others before they had entered an Izakaya to hold one of their Instagram lives. Ryousuke smiled at the memory. 

"Ryon," Shu whispered, and his ears were slightly red, "do you really think so?" 

Ryousuke smiled a little cheekily and leaned back to finish his soup. 

"You bet," he said, "would you like for me to show you how much?" 

Shu nodded excitedly and Ryousuke chuckled. One of his feet found Shu's leg and he not so subtly began to let his foot slide up Shu's thighs until the other man gulped.

Ryousuke let his foot teasingly rub there right over his crotch while showing him that angelic smile at the same time and Shu wondered how he could do both so nonchalantly. 

"Later, when we are alone," Ryousuke grinned, "I'll show you" and his eyes sparkled in the warm dim light of the restaurant, and Shu thought the pink eyeshadow emphasized their beauty even more. 

Ryousuke's overall look on that day was too appealing not to look, not to desire. Black jeans that were perfectly emphasizing his ridiculously long legs, wild, dark hair, shiny lip gloss from lips which said "Kiss me" and a large silver ring as an eye catching accessory. 

Shu took a deep breath and took out his wallet. Ryousuke smirked. 

"Can't wait?" 

Shu shook his head and got up to pay for both of them. 

When they headed out, Ryousuke took the chance to brush his hand against his and Shu was on fire with the look that Ryousuke gave him. 

And so they headed out into the night, with anticipation in Shu's veines. With Ryousuke, you never knew what would happen. But he had been right. Shu couldn't wait. 


End file.
